The present invention relates to aircraft performance and operability systems, and in particular, to ground maneuver camera systems.
Ground maneuver camera systems are used by pilots of large aircraft to assist with maneuvering the aircraft on the ground. Cameras provide views of landing gear areas, the areas around and including the wheels of the aircraft. The camera views supply the pilot with additional information regarding the position of the aircraft on the runway and taxiway.
When cameras are installed on aircraft, they may not be perfectly centered. In that case, the image provided by the camera is also off-center. As a result, the image needs to be aligned to ensure that images are consistent or look the same from aircraft to aircraft. A more universal system for aligning images of a ground maneuver camera system is needed.